Clark's First Mother's Day And Martha's too
by baseballfan44
Summary: It's the first Mother's Day with Clark has an Earth citizen. Martha gets a surprise. Just some baby Clark fluff. Please review!


**Clark's (and Martha's) First Mother's Day**

Summary: What happened on the first Mother's Day with Clark? Lots of baby Clark fluffiness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, yada, yada, yada.

Rated: G

A/N: I hope you like this story and please, please, PLEASE review after reading.

I woke up one morning to find Clark playing with his toy truck, "driving" it up and down my legs.

"Good morning, Clark," I said to him. He smiled in response. Though he was three years old, he didn't know how to talk yet. Well, not really. He had said one word, though Jonathan and I weren't really sure what it meant. The word was "Lara." Jonathan thinks it's probably somebody from his old home, wherever that was.

I laid my head back on the pillow for a few more minutes. When I heard a crashing sound, my head shot up instantly.

Clark was staring at a hole in the wall, eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open. He got off the bed and put his hand through the newly formed hole, and pulled out his truck.

I knew exactly what happened. Clark had been watching too many "Dukes of Hazzard" reruns with Jonathan, and tried to make his truck jump over something like he had seen the General Lee do thousands of times. With his super-strength, he had accidentally thrown his truck too hard.

Jonathan appeared in the doorway. "What happened?" he said, peering over at the hole.

"Clark thought his truck was the General Lee," I said, trying to hold back laughter.

Jonathan knew exactly what I meant by that. "Come on Clark. Let's go downstairs and see if your mother can get a few more minutes of sleep."

Clark nodded, and the two left me alone, and, to my surprise, I fell back asleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Clark awakened me, once again, "driving" his truck on me. I decided I was up now, and I picked Clark up and went downstairs. 

"So what are we going to do about the hole?" I asked Jonathan.

He shrugged. It was then I noticed that he was making breakfast, something he hasn't done since the day after we got back from our honeymoon. I put Clark down and he went over and helped his daddy stir pancake batter.

I eyed the scene with curiosity. Jonathan went about cooking like he did that every morning.

When he was done, and we sat down and ate, it was actually pretty good. I had no idea that he could cook.

* * *

(switching POV to Jonathan) 

I got the feeling that Martha had no idea that today was Mother's Day. She looked at Clark and I really funny when we were making breakfast. She hasn't given us any reason to believe that she knows it's Mother's Day.

When she went to the grocery store, I sat Clark down with some paint and a ceramic tile that we had already painted a sea-foamy green color that had proven to be Clark's favorite color.

I painted the words "Happy Mother's Day! Love, Clark" on the bottom. Than I squirted some red paint on to a plate.

"Okay, Clark, put your hand in the paint."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Go ahead, put it in there," I said. Clark looked at me doubtfully and then put his hand in the red paint. He took it out, and before I could stop him, he super-sped around the kitchen.

When he finally stopped, there were little red handprints all over the kitchen.

"Okay, Clark," I said, maybe a little too harshly, "we're going to clean this mess up, and then we're going to try this again." I was already slightly annoyed with the hole-in-the-wall incident, and this put me over the edge.

Clark looked up at me with sad eyes. "I'm sowwy, Daddy."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. That was the first time since Martha and I had had Clark that he said something that meant something. I hugged Clark and said I was sorry for snapping at him.

Eventually, we finally got the handprint on the right place, and we cleaned up the kitchen. I was surprised that we got all that done by the time Martha had got home.

* * *

(switching POV back to Martha) 

After I came back from the grocery store, Jonathan and Clark were obviously up to something. They were acting really funny. I didn't know what it was, and it was starting to bother me.

That night, Jonathan insisted that he and Clark cook dinner. After he did a pretty good job at breakfast, I didn't mind the idea, but I still wondered what he was up to.

"What's going on with you two?" I finally asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Jonathan, defensively.

"Well, you never used to cook," I pointed out.

"I love you Martha," said Jonathan, "and I wanted to give you a little break." While he was saying this, Clark was grinning big, and you could tell that both of them were trying to hold back laughter.

I looked at them both suspiciously. It was starting to drive me nuts, whatever it was that they were hiding from me.

Again, I was surprised at how good of a meal Jonathan had prepared. As he and Clark cleared the table, Clark dropped a plate.

"That's okay, son, here, let me clean it up. You run along and go play," said Jonathan. I noticed he winked at Clark. Clark bounded out of the kitchen and up the stairs, going to look for his toy truck, I assumed.

Once Jonathan had cleaned up the broken plate, Clark came back down the stairs, with a gift bag in his hand. I looked at Jonathan expectantly, and he smiled at me. I had no clue what was going on.

Clark handed me the gift bag, and there was a card on top. I opened the envelope it was in, still having no idea what was happening or why, and pulled out a card that said, "Happy Mother's Day, to a Wonderful Mom."

Boy, did I feel stupid. For a while there, I wondered if it was my birthday and I forgot. But then I remembered my birthday was in October, and it was May.

I looked up at Jonathan. He must have noticed my surprise because he laughed and said, "Did you not know it was Mother's Day?"

I then realized that I knew it was Mother's Day all along. "No, I knew, but it didn't click in my mind that it was."

Jonathan smiled and I picked up Clark and sat him on my lap. He was holding the gift bag. He held it out to me and I took it.

I pulled out what was inside. It was a ceramic tile with a little red handprint and the words, "Happy Mother's Day! Love, Clark."

I looked down at Clark. "Thank you, Clark. I love it."

Clark looked at me, and then to Jonathan. Jonathan nodded at Clark.

"I love you, Mommy," said Clark.

I started to cry from happiness. "I love you too, Clark."

The End

Okay, now, bring on those reviews!


End file.
